Dreams Do Come True
by cherryblossom goddess
Summary: My version of JA 1. Qui Gon is determined to remain at an arms length from Obi Wan, but when an argument takes place, causing life threatening consequences to Obi Wan, will Qui Gon change his mind?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of the characters in star wars (though I wish I did). Don't try to sue me, cause I'm only a 13 year old, star wars obsessed girl.  
  
Author's note: I've been addicted to JA books as soon as I started reading the first one and now I'm absolutely in love with the JA series. So, after reading a million fantastic JA fanfics, I decided to get off my lazy butt and actually write one myself. Since this is the first fanfic I've ever wrote, its probably gonna be really crap, but PLEASE read and review.  
  
Oh and a line of this ******* means a skip in time and anything said in this is the persons thoughts.  
  
Anyways, enough of my babbling, so without further ado I give you my first ever fanfic.  
  
  
  
Dreams do come true  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Inner thoughts  
  
Obi Wan sighed as he looked out the window and up at the dark blue sky glittering with stars. It was midnight and way past his bedtime, but no matter what he did, he could not fall asleep. He had been back from Bandomeer for a month and he had officially become Qui Gon's padawan three weeks ago.  
  
He smiled as he remembered the padawan braiding ceremony. It had been the happiest moment of his life, when Qui Gon had accepted him as his apprentice in front of the whole council. The smile quickly disappeared and was replaced with a sad, almost heartbroken look.  
  
Although Qui Gon had accepted Obi Wan as his apprentice, Qui Gon had never confided in him about anything. Infact, Qui Gon did not say anything at all to Obi Wan, except to criticize him about his lightsabre techniques, fighting stance and everything else he did. Qui Gon didn't even use the bond that was the foundation of a master and apprentice relationship.  
  
Sometimes, Obi Wan thought that Qui Gon had never wanted Obi Wan as his apprentice and had only accepted him because he felt sorry for him. But of course that's not true, I'm just focusing too much on my anxieties. It's just a figment of my overactive imagination.  
  
Isn't it?  
  
It wasn't that his master treated him badly, it was just that there always seemed to be an air of awkwardness and tension between them. To everyone else, they appeared to be a normal master and padawan pair, but Obi Wan knew that Qui Gon wasn't comfortable with him around.  
  
Obi Wan tried his hardest to convince himself that it didn't matter if his master didn't care for him as a person. After all Qui Gon, had promised to take him as an apprentice and nothing else.  
  
Nothing else.  
  
Despite Obi Wan's best efforts, he felt his heart ache at the thought and a single tear fell from his eyes. Obi Wan sighed again and rolled over in bed. He closed his eyes and released his troubled thoughts into the force. Slowly, he began to relax until his breathing became even and he fell asleep.  
  
******************************  
  
Qui Gon looked down at his sleeping apprentice and thought back to the last few weeks. The boy had made a gigantic effort to be the perfect apprentice. He was always among the top three in all his classes and every one of his teachers had compliments to say about him.  
  
It had been extremely awkward at first, when the boy had tried to get to know him better But finally, Obi Wan seemed to understand that their master/padawan relationship was strictly a working relationship and that personal matters had no place in it.  
  
Qui Gon looked at Obi Wan again and was surprised to find traces of dried tears. His heart throbbed when he thought of Obi Wan crying but he pushed it away. I will not baby this apprentice, he will NOT turn out like Xanatos  
  
He was the Obi Wan's master. Nothing more. He would not give the boy his heart, soul or trust.  
  
Somehow, the thought didn't make him as happy as he thought it would.  
  
******************************  
  
  
  
Author's notes: Well that's the first chapter. So, what do you think? Please review with any suggestions, comments or even flamers. I might not get the next chapter up until a lot later. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I'm really, really sorry about how short this chapter is. I was going to write a long one when I saw all requests, but I've had hardly any time to write lately and I wanted to get this chapter up asap.  
  
I want to say thank you to: Laxie_79, Arafel, Stormy_rose, Master Elora Dannan, Melissa Jooty, Ro, Eris, Shapeshifter, Sela, Peggy Schultz, Laurajslr, Karla Pheonix and everyone else that reviewed. You're all being so nice and encouraging in the reviews. A special thanks to my friends Winnie (Lil Buttercup) and Jenny (Starri Haze) for proof reading my work and Jennifer (U noe don bother) for giving me lots of helpful suggestions.  
  
Dreams Do Come True  
  
Chapter 2 (Can't think up a name for it. Please review if you have a good name for this chapter)  
  
Obi Wan dodged several masters and ran as fast as he could in the crowded corridors. He had overslept and now he was late to his sparring practice with his master. Great, am I going to be in for it now. The thought made him speed up and run even faster.  
  
He was nearly there.so close now.and he was.. BAM!  
  
In his hurry to get to the sparring room, Obi Wan had forgotten to dodge and had crashed headlong into someone. "I'm sorry, I was just..." Obi Wan broke off in mid sentence, when he saw who he had crashed into. Bruck, his rival glared back at him, on his face an expression of unmistakable rage.  
  
"You idiot! Watch where you're going, Oafy Wan!" Bruck snarled. "I'm surprised your master hasn't sent you back to Bandomeer yet! Everyone knows he only agreed to take you as his padawan, because he feels sorry for you."  
  
Obi Wan flinched as if he has been hit. Bruck's angry words were so close to his thoughts, last night. He felt the doubt come back. Maybe Qui Gon did feel sorry for him. Get a grip Obi Wan, you can't let Bruck see you falling apart a part of his mind told him.  
  
"I really don't have time for this right now, Bruck." Obi Wan said as he continued walking.  
  
Bruck seethed. How dare Oafy Wan walk away like that? He smirked. He was going to teach Oafy a lesson.  
  
Obi Wan kept on walking, determined to ignore Bruck. Suddenly, a burst of the force made him spin around, just in time to see Bruck's orange lightsabre slice down towards him.  
  
Instinctively, Obi Wan activated his lightsabre and intersected Bruck's attack. The action only succeeded in fueling Bruck's anger and he continued his assault with a vengeance. However, Obi Wan managed to parry the attacks each time. Blue clashed with Orange again and again.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, Bruck?" Obi Wan yelled in between fending off attacks. "You know fighting in the corridors is against the rules."  
  
"What? Not so brave now?" sneered Bruck, as he feinted to the right. Just as he had expected, Obi Wan lifted his lightsabre to parry. Quick as lightning, Bruck swung his lightsabre to the opposite direction and delivered a large, evil looking gash to Obi Wan's left shoulder.  
  
Owwwwwwwwww! Obi Wan cried silently. How could I fall for that again? Bruck used the same attack on me, in last weeks sparring match!  
  
Obi Wan's shoulder throbbed like crazy. Every time he moved, the pain was excruciating. He had to end this quickly. Obi Wan knew that if he continued fighting with a wounded shoulder he would lose for sure and there was no thinking what Bruck would do to him then. Not to mention, that he was now very, very late for his sparring practice with Qui Gon.  
  
Since Bruck didn't look like he was about to stop anytime soon, Obi Wan decided his best bet was to disarm Bruck. So, while Bruck was still gloating, Obi Wan brought his lightsabre up with his right arm and brought it down towards Bruck's head.  
  
Automatically, Bruck lifted his lightsabre to defend himself. A second later Bruck realized what Obi Wan was going to do, but it was a second too late. Obi Wan had already kicked his unprotected stomach.  
  
Bruck clutched his stomach and howled in pain. Taking advantage of the distraction, Obi Wan hooked his lightsabre underneath Bruck's and pulled. The orange lightsabre fell from its owner hand, hit the floor with a clatter and deactivated.  
  
Obi Wan breathed a sigh of relief. He had managed to stop Bruck from beating him to pulp. Obi Wan was just about to turn around, when a stern voice demanded, "What in the world is going on here?"  
  
**************************************  
  
Author's Notes: Hehehehe, a cliffhanger. But I'm fairly sure you know who the voice belongs to. Oh and I have no idea what colour lightsabre Bruck has, I just made it up. So what did you think of this chapter? I know it's quite different from the last chapter. Please R&R. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of the characters in star wars (though I wish I did). Don't try to sue me, cause I'm only a 13 year old, star wars obsessed girl.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for taking sooooooooooooo long to write this chapter, but I've been extremely busy lately with school starting again and all (( so I didn't have that much time to write. To all the people that requested for longer chapters, you got your request, this chapter is a lot longer than my other chapters.  
  
Thank you to laurajslr, Arafel, Melissa Jooty, Jess S, Amy-Chan, Usagi Editor, Master Elora Dannan, Carrie, Annalisa, The iSaNe oNe, Karla Pheonix, Remnant, Kimberly and everyone else that reviewed and please keep on R&R.  
  
Dreams Do Come True  
  
Chapter 3: Taking the Blame  
  
  
  
Qui Gon looked at his watch and tapped his foot impatiently, causing several other jedi masters to shoot him curious looks. Qui Gon was famous for being stotic and calm. It was extremely rare to see him showing any emotion, especially impatience. Qui Gon sighed in irritation and looked at his watch again. It was 10:15: 03 am, thus making Obi Wan 15 minutes, 3 seconds late and counting.  
  
Qui Gon scanned the training room, hoping that Obi Wan had somehow appeared when he wasn't paying attention. But Qui Gon did not see a ginger haired, blue eyed boy and so, he decided to go out into the corridors and wait for Obi Wan there.  
  
Qui Gon had hardly set his foot outside the training room, when he heard the sound of lightsabres clashing together. At first he ignored it, after all he was standing outside the training rooms. But as the sound of fighting got louder, Qui Gon realised that it wasn't coming from the training rooms as he had first thought, but from the corridor to his right. His curiosity aroused, Qui Gon decided to see what was going on.  
  
As Qui Gon got closer to the scene of the fight, he saw a figure grasping a sky blue lightsabre, fighting against another figure gripping an orange lightsabre. He arrived just in time to see the person with the blue lightsabre defeat his opponent by kicking him in the stomach and disarming him.  
  
Something about the individual with the blue lightsabre seemed to be familiar. Is it his build, his fighting style, or the way he seems to be so in tune with the force? Qui Gon asked himself silently.  
  
Suddenly, Qui Gon realised why the person seemed so familiar. It was Obi Wan! Instantly, he felt his insides turn to ice. Why is Obi Wan fighting in the corridors? Am I wrong about yet another apprentice? Does Obi Wan have too much of the dark side in him? Question after question flashed through Qui Gon's head, demanding to be answered..  
  
Unwillingly, Qui Gon felt his thoughts turn to Xanatos. He felt fresh wounds that were just starting to heal being brutally ripped open and with it came a tidal wave of memories. He saw the first time he met Xanatos. When he first took Xanatos as his apprentice. The various missions he took, with Xanatos by his side and the fateful day when Xanatos betrayed him, the Jedi and his teachings.  
  
However, one memory came back to him, clearer than all the rest. He remembered the numerous numbers of times he had found Xanatos fighting in the corridors. Back then he had always accepted that it was the other party's fault. After all, Xanatos was his prodigy, his son and Xanatos would not betray him. How very wrong I was Qui Gon thought bitterly.  
  
It will never happen again Qui Gon vowed to himself. Obi Wan will not end up like Xanatos. Obi Wan will not get away from this as easily as Xanatos did. Steeling himself, Qui Gon demanded "What in the world is going on here?"  
  
  
  
******************************** Obi Wan froze when he heard the question. With a feeling of dread he turned around. There, standing behind him was Qui Gon with his arm folded looking as composed as ever.  
  
"Uuh, ummm." Obi Wan swallowed, Qui Gon did NOT look happy. I am so dead this time Obi Wan thought.  
  
"Well?"  
  
While Obi Wan was still working out what to say, Bruck had already bowed to Qui Gon and put on his most innocent expression.  
  
"Master Qui Gon." Bruck began. "I was just minding my business, when Obi Wan came hurtling through the corridors and crashed into me, causing me to fall to the ground. I was hurt, but Obi Wan did not even say sorry. Instead, he insulted me for getting in his way and when I tried to point out that it was he who had crashed into me, he became furious and attacked me. I tried my best to reason with him, but Obi Wan was too angry to listen."  
  
Obi Wan looked at Bruck incredulously. What???? Obi Wan screamed inside his mind. How can Bruck tell such an outrageous lie? At least I know Qui Gon won't believe him. Qui Gon knows that I would never do anything like that. Obi Wan reassured himself.  
  
As if to contradict him, Qui Gon gave Obi Wan an extremely disapproving look and said, " I am extremely disappointed in you, Obi Wan. Your behaviour today was unfitting for even a jedi initiate, never mind a padawan. You will of course be punished for this, but before that, I believe you owe Bruck here an apology."  
  
Obi Wan stared at Qui Gon with disbelieving eyes. He had not expected special treatment from Qui Gon, but this was outrageous. Obi Wan knew jedi masters were supposed to be unbiased, especially when they were dealing with their own apprentices. However, Qui Gon was definitely not being unbiased towards Obi Wan, he was being purely unfair to him.  
  
Why won't Qui Gon let me tell my part of the story? How can he decide I'm guilty without even letting me speak? And why should I apologise to Bruck, when its not even my fault? Why should I apologise for defending myself? The indignant voice in his head asked.  
  
"We're waiting Obi Wan." Qui Gon said impatiently.  
  
Obi Wan snapped. It was so unjust! There's no way I'm apologising to Bruck for something I didn't do! He vowed.  
  
"What happened to innocent until proven guilty?" Obi Wan asked. His eyes blazed a cold, ice blue. "I guess the famous Jedi master Qui Gon Jinn doesn't care about small things like that. I suggest you review your facts again, Master Jinn, before you try to accuse me of something else."  
  
Suddenly, as if coming out of a trance, Obi Wan realised what he has just said and who he had said it to. He was horrified. He had spent a whole month try to be the perfect apprentice, so Qui Gon wouldn't regret taking him as his padawan and now in a second, he had destroyed everything. He would probably, no definitely, be shipped right back to Bandomeer tomorrow.  
  
Obi Wan looked at Qui Gon with a mortified expression. He just knew that Qui Gon didn't want him as an apprentice anymore. He couldn't bare to hear Qui Gon reject him, yet again. So, Obi Wan did the only thing possible. He bolted.  
  
Obi Wan ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He didn't care where he was going, or who he was crashing into, just as long as he wasn't anywhere near Qui Gon. Everything passed Obi Wan in a blur of colours. At first he thought it was because he was running too fast, but then he felt tears on his cheeks and he realised he had been crying.  
  
Finally, Obi Wan stopped. His lungs were burning and he was gasping for breath. Sweat and tears poured off him in buckets. For the first time he looked at his surroundings and with some surprise, realised that he was in the meditation gardens.  
  
There was no one else in there. Everything was tranquil and serene. A soft breeze blew through the garden, making branches sway back and fourth in a hypnotic motion. Obi Wan felt tendrils of peace make their way into his mind and decided to try and meditate.  
  
However, when he tried to summon the force to clear his mind, all he could hear was Bruck's word repeating over and over again in his mind, like a broken record. Futilely, Obi Wan tried again and like before he heard Burck's voice taunting him I'm surprised your master hasn't sent you back to Bandomeer yet! Everyone knows he only agreed to take you as his padawan, because he feels sorry for you.. sorry for you.. sorry for you.. sorry for you The words echoed in his head.  
  
Then suddenly Bruck's voice changed to Qui Gon's voice and Obi Wan heard Qui Gon's words as clearly as if he was standing here right now. I am extremely disappointed in you, Obi Wan. Your behaviour today was unfitting for even a jedi initiate, never mind a padawan. You will of course be punished for this, but before that, I believe you owe Bruck here an apology..an apology..an apology..an apology.  
  
Obi Wan cried. Qui Gon hated him now and somehow that mattered more to him than the fact that he was going to be expelled from the Jedi Order. I wish I didn't have to leave, I wish that Qui Gon could accept me as his apprentice and maybe love me like his son? But of course none of that will happen now. Obi Wan thought in despair.  
  
Sobs racked Obi wan's body and tortured thoughts ran through his head. Obi Wan clutched his head and tried to stop the voices reverberating in his head, but it was no use. He could not stop them and they continued to mock him incessantly.  
  
Nor could Obi Wan stop the steam of tears pouring out of his eyes. Obi Wan cried until he was emotionally, mentally and physically exhausted and could take no more. For the second time in two days, Obi Wan cried himself to sleep.  
  
*****************************  
  
Author's Note: *Sniffle* The last part was a bit sadder than I had planned, but It works better with the plot. I know that Qui Gon and Obi wan are a bit OCC, especially when Obi Wan talked back to Qui Gon, but I tried my best to explain it. The next chapter explains more of what I was talking about in the summary but it might take me awhile to get up. So how did you like it? Pleeeeeeeeez R&R. 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of the characters in star wars (though I wish I did). Don't try to sue me, cause I'm only a 13 year old, star wars obsessed girl.  
  
Author's Note: Hi everyone! Yes, I'm still alive and no, I haven't disappeared off the face of the earth. I know its been like a million years since I last updated and my only excuse is that, I've been incredibly busy with all the assignments that my teachers are making me do. Add that to all the year 10 math homework and Chinese articles I've had to write and I hardly have anytime to do anything apart from study. * sigh * year 9 is so much harder than year 8.  
  
A big thank you to: Leigh S. Duran, Toria, Me-Me, Niina, Virgo, Camlost, Kitty, Meg, Kalorna Enera, Agent Jaid, Ella, Jevvica, Arifel, Starwars- FREAK, JediPuppy, Eldainwe Aduial Elenath, Rikku oh Ki, tHe InSaNe OnE, Tommy, Master Elora Dannan, Mirkani1, Beliya and a special thank you to Karla Pheonix for being so supportive. *blush* I'm totally flattered by your compliments and I know I'm being very lazy. Hehe.  
  
Dreams Do Come True  
  
Chapter 4  
Qui gon paced up and down his shared quarters with Obi Wan. It had been 5 hours since Obi Wan had ran away and Qui Gon was starting to feel extremely worried and guilty.  
  
Perhaps I was a little hard on him. But, all I wanted to do was make sure he won't turn out like Xanatos  
  
Yeah and accusing him of starting a fight, without any proof was part of that too? A rebellious part of his mind asked sarcastically.  
  
I had to discipline him for fighting in the corridors, he is my padawan after all. Qui Gon rationalized.  
  
Oh, so you finally acknowledged the fact that he's your padawan huh? Judging by the way you've been treating him lately, I thought you'd forgot.  
  
What's wrong with the way I've been treating Obi Wan? Qui Gon asked indignantly.  
  
Do I have to remind you? Are you really getting that old? You've been ignoring him ever since you got back from Bandomeer. No wonder he lost his temper. If it was anyone else, it would have happened ages ago.  
  
Qui Gon cringed, the words or rather thoughts, of his alter ego had hit home. He knew he had been ignoring Obi Wan, but it had seemed to be the only way to distance himself. To stop himself from caring for Obi Wan like a son.  
  
Qui Gon did not know it, but Obi Wan, with his cheerful attitude, cheeky grin and sparkling, ever changing, ocean blue eyes, had somehow managed to bypass the innumerable number of walls Qui Gon had put up around himself. Obi Wan had somehow managed to win a place in Qui Gon's heart.  
  
After pacing for another 5 minutes, Qui Gon couldn't stand it anymore. He had to find Obi Wan. If I don't, I will either go crazy from feeling so much pent up emotion or from arguing with myself. Qui Gon thought wryly.  
  
Now that he had decided to find Obi Wan, Qui Gon realized he had no idea where the boy was. For all he knew, Obi Wan could have already left Coruscant and traveled half way through the galaxy by now.  
  
Qui Gon searched through the force, trying as hard as he could, to find Obi Wan's prominent, blue force signature. But no matter how hard he tried or what he did, Qui Gon couldn't sense the cheerful and slightly mischievous signature that was Obi Wan.  
  
This was not good news. The only reasons why Qui Gon could not sense Obi Wan was, if Obi Wan's soul had retreated into the back of his mind or if he had extremely tight shields in place. Qui Gon fervently hoped that it was the latter.  
  
Qui Gon sighed in frustration. He had employed every skill he knew, to determine the whereabouts of his apprentice and still he had failed. There was one way left. The only way. He had to use the bond.  
  
Deep in his heart, Qui Gon had known that this day would come sooner or later. (After all, what would a master/padawan relationship be if not for the bond?) But, he had dreaded, almost feared this day and although he knew it was impossible, he had hoped that it would never come.  
  
You could just leave him. He's probably going to come back soon anyway. The part of his mind that still wallowed in self pity told him.  
  
Oh? And what if he's hurt or he never comes back? Are you so self-absorbed that you'd let one of the most promising padawan the Jedi have seen in centuries, leave the order? That annoying, sarcastic voice was back.  
  
This time Qui Gon knew it was right. No matter how hard it was for him to open the bond, he had to. For the sake of Obi Wan, for the sake of the Jedi order and even though Qui Gon didn't know it, for the sake of himself.  
  
Qui Gon took a deep breath and braced himself for what he was about to do. Ever so slowly and carefully, Qui Gon removed the impenetrable shields he had constructed around the entrance to the bond. Shields he had hoped that he would never have to remove.  
  
Finally, the last shield was dismantled and there was nothing blocking him from the bond. Cautiously, Qui Gon stepped closer and he was instantly barraged with a myriad of emotions.  
  
Qui Gon felt Obi Wan's confusion and hurt at being treated so coldly after Qui Gon accepted him as his apprentice. He felt Obi Wan's resignation to the treatment. He felt Obi Wan's doubt about his abilities as an apprentice. He felt Obi Wan's surprise at seeing Qui Gon after the fight with Bruck and he felt Obi Wan's disbelief and despair when Qui Gon assumed he had started the fight. But above all the other emotions, Qui Gon felt Obi Wan's love. His love for Qui Gon.  
  
Unknowingly, tears filled Qui Gon's eyes and fell freely down his cheeks. The boy loved him, even though he had tried everything he could to push him away. Qui Gon's guilty conscience flared up and he knew he didn't deserve Obi Wan or any of Obi Wan's devotion.  
  
Refocusing on the task at hand, Qui Gon searched through the bond and tried to find Obi Wan's whereabouts. Normally, this would have been a piece of cake, since he had already opened the bond. But today there was something different about Obi Wan's force signature. Somehow, it was intangible and elusive.  
  
Finally, after a very thorough search, Qui Gon managed to find out that Obi Wan was still on Coruscant. In fact, he was right here in the temple, in the meditation gardens. Even though his emotions were in turmoil, he still remembered my lessons and tried to calm down. Qui Gon felt an uncharacteristic wave of pride wash over him and this time he did not push it away.  
  
Quickly re-shielding the bond, Qui Gon ran as fast as he could to the meditation gardens. He narrowly avoided crashing into a numerous number of masters, padawans and initiates. They all stared at him with confused and curious faces, with only one question on their mind. What could have caused the ever-composed, Master Qui Gon Jinn to tear through the corridors like a madman?  
  
After what seemed like ages, Qui Gon finally arrived at the meditation gardens. He looked around and saw Obi Wan sitting at the base of a willow tree. At first glance, he thought Obi Wan was meditating, but as Qui Gon got closer, he saw that Obi Wan had fallen asleep. A tender smile grazed Qui Gon's lips and he did not wipe it away.  
  
Qui Gon stopped beside Obi Wan and looked down. Obi Wan's face was scrunched up in a mask of pain and sadness. His face still contained traces of half dried tears. Qui Gon knew that he had caused Obi Wan's tears. He felt his heart twist painfully at this and his guilt came back, worse than ever.  
  
Slowly, Qui Gon bent down to wake Obi Wan and as he did so, he noticed the large, painful-looking gash On Obi Wan's arm. The wound had just stopped bleeding and the area around it was covered with dried flakes of blood. Qui Gon gasped and kicked himself mentally. How could in not have seen that before? How could I have been so blind?  
  
Pushing aside his guilt for the time being, Qui Gon lifted up Obi Wan and ran to the healers' ward. On the way, Qui Gon noticed that Obi Wan was much lighter than a boy his age was supposed to be. Now that he thought about it, Obi Wan's face had a pale, drawn look and his arms and legs were so skinny that they resembled sticks.  
  
The boy must not have been eating properly. Qui Gon thought. Why have I never noticed this before?  
  
You were so busy pitying and feeling sorry for yourself, you probably wouldn't have noticed if the boy had died. the defiant part of his mind answered back.  
  
Qui Gon groaned, why did that annoying voice have to come back now of all times?  
  
Just as Qui Gon was about to think of a reply to his alter ego's comment, he reached the healers' ward. Qui Gon burst into the building and disrupted the normally quiet and calm atmosphere. All eyes turned to stare at him with shock. Everyone had the same thought on their minds: surely this could not be the cool, calm and collected Qui Gon Jinn!  
  
"I need a healer." Qui Gon said loudly, unaware of all the stares he had attracted. "Obi Wan has a large wound on his left shoulder and he has lost a lot of blood."  
  
As if the words had wakened them from a trance, the healers buzzed into motion. They took Obi Wan from Qui Gon and placed him in a treatment room. Qui Gon tried to follow, but the healers would not let him.  
  
"Qui Gon, we need to treat Obi Wan right now and we can't have any outside interference. You can see him as soon as we have finished." assured Clara, a healer who Qui Gon was friends with.  
  
Qui Gon saw the sense in her words and reluctantly, he sat down to wait. His mind kept on wandering to Obi Wan. Every time he thought about the boy, his heart seemed to clench and he was wracked by guilt. In an effort to try and take his mind off Obi Wan, Qui Gon stared at the clock on the wall and started counting the minutes that had passed. However, this only seemed to make time pass even slower and the minute hand on the clock seemed to slow down, until it was moving at a snail paced crawl.  
  
Somehow time passed like this. Just as the clock showed that 2 hours 14 minutes and 23 seconds had passed, the door of Obi Wan's room opened and Clara came out. Qui Gon quickly stood up and waited anxiously to see what Clara was going to say.  
  
"We have replenished the blood Obi Wan has lost and Bacta has been applied to Obi Wan's wound, it will be fully healed in a day." Clara paused for a bit as if she wasn't sure what to say next. "Physically, he is fine. However, there are some.... ah.... problems mentally."  
  
Qui Gon's heart skipped a beat and he asked apprehensively, "What do you mean exactly by 'problems' Clara?"  
  
"While we were treating Obi Wan, we noticed his brainwaves were extremely unusual. They were similar to the brainwaves of people who are in a coma. We did a closer examination of his brainwave and we have concluded that he is in a dream trance."  
  
"A dream trance? I have not heard of it before." Qui Gon remarked.  
  
"That is because it is very uncommon and only occurs in very rare cases. To explain all the aspects of the dream trance to you fully, I will have to bore you with lots of technicalities. But basically it is when the victim, in this case Obi Wan, is so depressed and distressed, that the sub- conscious part of his brain makes him unconscious and creates an illusion, a dream, in his mind. In the dream his innermost desires come true. The dream trance is a method, Obi Wan's sub-consciousness uses to try and stop the overwhelming flood of negative emotions he is feeling." Clara stopped and her expression became sad. "However, there are some side effects to the dream trance, Obi Wan won't wake up from it unless he wants to and since the dream trance is made up of his deepest desires, he will not want to. There have been about 1000 people in the whole galaxy, who have suffered from the dream trance, only 2 have woken up."  
  
Qui Gon looked at Clara with alarm in his eyes. "You mean to tell me, that Obi Wan will stay unconscious forever?" he demanded.  
  
"No, its worse. It takes a lot of energy and brainpower for Obi Wan's mind to sustain the dream trance. Obi Wan's energy level will become lower and lower, until he does not even have any energy to sustain his vital organs. They will being to shut down one by one, until.." Clara stopped and her silence told Qui Gon all he needed to know.  
  
Qui Gon was shocked, "How long does Obi Wan have?" he asked fearfully.  
  
Clara looked at Qui Gon with sympathy, "If Obi Wan does not wake up in 24 hours, he will die."  
  
***********************************  
  
Author's Note: A cliffhanger and Obi Wan might die! Lol, I'm totally evil. Hehe. So what did you think? That was my longest chapter ever. It's 3 times more than my first chapter! I tried my best to explain the part about the dream trance, but I don't know if it is still confusing. In your reviews, please tell me if you understand it. I'll probably take awhile to write the next chapter, but as always please R&R. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of the characters in star wars (though I wish I did). Don't try to sue me, cause I'm only a 13 year old, star wars obsessed girl.  
  
Author's Note: Hi everyone! Sorry for how long I've taken to update, but I just couldn't get rid of that damned writer's block. The only reason I'm writing now is cause my parents told me that I'm going to be moving high schools. I got soooooooooo pissed when they said that I have absolutely no choice in the matter. When I complain all they say is: "It's a selective school, darling. You should feel honored that you were chosen from so many." Urrgh. When I heard that, I headed straight for the computer and tried to forget my problems by writing this chapter. Anyway, I'll stop blabbing on and on now.  
  
A big thank you to all the readers who reviewed to chapter 4 and those who replied to my hiatus note: blank65, zarah lion, Mitsu Katsukawa, Ren, Karla Phoenix, Melissa, melissa greenleaf, Ziptango, Kalorna Enera, pink cherryblossoms (gonna miss pulling your hair and teasing you, when I move schools), Ry, Kalantha, Makoto, Budgiebird, Elf-Formally-Known-as-Legolas, Rose Black3, ANGELFIRE, Nanashinigami, lil buttercup (haven't talked to you in ages) slytherinsela, Amber, Shi_Nom, FireFly83, lord angelus, Starwars- FREAK2, IAmThAtIsTsUkAsA, Toria, Sukura, REALbluelightsaber, Master Elora Dannan, and anyone else I have missed out.  
  
MUST READ THE NEXT PART!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok the beginning of this chapter might be a bit confusing at first. But I assure you I have not lost the plot, nor have I accidentally updated a wrong story. Everything is the way it is supposed to be and when you get to the end, you'll understand everything. If you still don't get it, just read the author's note I put at the end of the chapter and you'll understand.  
  
Dreams Do Come True: Chapter 5  
  
Obi Wan moaned and rolled over in his bed. The 13 year old was currently deep asleep. However his slumber did not seem relaxed or tranquil. In fact his eyes were screwed up tightly and his face wore an expression of pure anguish.  
  
Suddenly Obi Wan's eyes flew open and he sat up abruptly. His eyes had a wild feverish look and his expression was one of pure terror. His glazed eyes looked around his room desperately, as if he was trying to reassure himself that everything he saw was real. Slowly, bit by bit Obi Wan's mind registered what he was seeing and he started to calm down. His once harsh and ragged breathing slowed down until he was breathing normally.  
  
'What in the world was that?' Obi Wan thought to himself. He knew he had just had a nightmare and judging by the reaction he had to it, it had to be quite bad too. Obi Wan tried frantically to remember what the nightmare was about, but it was like trying to stop water from escaping his cupped hands. Everything in his nightmare was hazy and blurry.  
  
'I'll have to ask Qui Gon about it and see if he can help me remember' Obi Wan thought to himself. At the thought of Qui Gon, Obi Wan was overcome with the feeling of rejection and loneliness. This was most unusual since Qui Gon and Obi Wan were the closest master and padawan team in the temple and Qui Gon had never rejected Obi Wan or made him feel lonely in his life. Thought Obi Wan as he shook his head to get rid of the feelings.  
  
Obi Wan looked at the alarm clock next to his bed and saw it was 3:52 am. It would be about another two hours till he had to wake up, so he decided try to go back to sleep. Obi Wan sighed softly as he lay down on his bed. Somehow everything seemed a lot better, now that he had calmed down and stopped worrying about the nightmare. In fact, it now seemed silly for him to get so worked up over such a little thing. Obi Wan's last thought coherent before he feel deep asleep, was that everything in his life was perfect and there was absolutely no need to worry about anything, especially a silly childish nightmare.  
  
*******************************************  
  
"Old Mac Donald had a farm, E-I-E-I-O, and on that farm he had a cow, E- I.." (Cherry: lol, dunno why I used that ) Obi Wan rolled over and quickly pressed the snooze button on his alarm clock. He groaned loudly and cursed the day that he had decided to put such an annoyingly cheerful song on his alarm. Of course "Old Mac Donald had a farm" wasn't exactly cheerful, but them again it was 6 o' clock in the morning and everything sounded annoyingly cheerful then.  
  
Obi Wan groaned again and blinked quickly to try and keep his eyes open. He yawned loudly and rubbed his eyes vigorously to clear the traces of sleep from his eyes. Operating on autopilot, Obi Wan got up and walked to the shower. Slowly he removed his nightshirt and stepped into the wonderfully hot shower. The stinging drops of water pounded on his skin and successfully woke him up from the trance like state he was in.  
  
Now fully awake, Obi Wan dressed quickly and went to the dining room. The wonderful smells emanating from the kitchen revealed that Qui Gon was already up and breakfast was ready. Qui Gon smiled at Obi Wan and put a plate of steaming hot blueberry pancakes and a bowl of pure Naboo honey on the table.  
  
"Good morning master." Greeted Obi Wan.  
  
"Good morning padawan, I made your favourite breakfast today, so eat up. After all its not every day your padawan turns 13." Qui Gon said with a smile.  
  
Obi Wan gasped, he had totally forgotten that today was his birthday.  
  
Qui Gon chuckled when he saw the expression on Obi Wan's face. "You forgot it was your birthday? Well luckily I remembered. There's a birthday present waiting for you when you've finished eating."  
  
Obi Wan sat down, drizzled some honey onto the pancakes and scoffed them down. The wonderful taste of blueberry pancakes and honey tingled on his tongue. "This is absolutely delicious, master. You make the best blueberry pancakes in the world."  
  
Qui Gon chuckled and looked at him fondly.  
  
Half an hour and seven pancakes later, Obi Wan stopped eating and sat back. "That was brilliant master, it has got to be the best thing I haves ever eaten in my life."  
  
Qui Gon looked at Obi Wan in amusement and took a wrapped parcel out of his robe pocket. "Happy 13th Birthday, padawan" said Qui Gon as he handed the present to Obi Wan.  
  
Obi Wan unwrapped the present carefully and gasped at what he saw inside. It was a beautiful sparkling crystal. The edges of the crystal shone brightly and reflected the sun's rays, making the air around it turn an exquisite rainbow colour. Obi Wan reached out a finger and touched the crystal ever so gently. As if it sensed his touch, the crystal turned a brilliant cerulean blue. If possible, the crystal now seemed even more beautiful. It shone radiantly and seemed to capture the very essence of the sky on a warm summer's day.  
  
"It's beautiful," whispered Obi Wan.  
  
"I know," said Qui Gon in an equally soft voice. "It's force sensitive, it turns into the colour of the force signature of the person holding it." Qui Gon explained. "My master gave it to me as a present on my 13th birthday and now, I'm passing it on to you."  
  
Obi Wan looked at Qui Gon in shock. "I. I can't accept this, it was your master's present to you. It must mean so much to you. I can't take it," said Obi Wan sadly as he handed the crystal to Qui Gon.  
  
Qui Gon stroked the crystal with his thumb and it turned an amazing shade of emerald green. "I want you to have it Obi Wan, it's yours now," replied Qui Gon as he placed the crystal in Obi Wan's palm. "This represents my love for you. I love you as deeply as if you were my own flesh and blood."  
  
"I. I don't know what to say. I love you too as a father. Thank you for this present. For everything." Obi Wan said with tears in his eyes. "I'll treasure it forever, father," said Obi Wan testing out the new word.  
  
"I'm glad son." Qui Gon replied softly.  
  
*******************************************  
  
In his bed in the hospital wing, Obi Wan smiled in his sleep.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Author's Note: I actually wrote this whole chapter today, which is extremely surprising, since it normally takes me weeks to finish writing a chapter. Somehow, despite my mood, it's actually turned out quite cheerful. Anyway, how was it? Like it? Hate it? Love it? Please tell me in a review.  
  
So do you guys get it? All of this is what Obi Wan is dreaming of in his dream trance. None of it is actually real, unfortunately. So Obi Wan's deepest desire is for Qui Gon to love him like a son. Cute huh?  
  
Oh and by the way, I am perfectly aware that according to my first chapter, Obi Wan's 13th birthday is long past, but since this is all in his dream, it doesn't matter. I actually put that in as a hint about the ending, to see if anyone would notice that something was wrong and guess that the whole chapter is about what Obi Wan sees in the dreams trance.  
  
I am also aware that Qui Gon's master was count Dooku and they did not have the best master and padawan relationship, so lets just pretend Qui Gon's master is someone else who he was really close to and gave him the crystal as a sign of how much he cared for Qui Gon, ok?  
  
I've had some trouble uploading stories on fanfiction and getting it to come out exactly the way I wrote it. Somehow the format always changes and if I put anything in brackets, it just gets deleted altogether. Could someone please tell me how to fix this? As always, please review. 


End file.
